How Iggy really became blind
by broken and bleeding wings
Summary: So you've probably heard a lot of stories of how Iggy became blind, but this is the real deal, the way that no one knows about until now. Miggy


**Hey ****people****, ****just ****putting ****it ****out ****there ****that ****i ****do ****not ****own ****Maximum****ride**** (****sniff ****sniff****)**

_"__I __hate __you__!" __Nudge __screamed __at __me__. "__Nudge__" __I __pleaded__. "__No __Iggy__! __You__'__ve __gone __too __far __this __time__! __She __yelled__. __She __was __easily __a __foot __shorter __than __me __but __I __could __feel __her __eyes __piecing __me __and __the __heat __of __her __anger __burnt __me__. __I __heard __her __turn __away __from __me __and __run __off__. __I __reached __out __to __grab __her __hand __and __stop __her __but __I __was __left __reaching __for __air __looking __like __the __blind __idiot __that __I __am__. __I __was __a __teenage __boy__, 15 __to __be __exact__, __with __normal __teen __problems__, __but __to __make __it __worse __I __am __a __freak __with __wings__, __oh __and __I__'__m __blind__. __My __life __is __pretty __miserable __and __one __of __the __best __things__, __maybe __THE __best __thing__, __in __my __life __just __screamed __that __she __hated __me__. __I __walked __up __the __stairs __to __Nudge__'__s __room__. "__Nudge__" __I __begged __knocking __on __the __door__. "__Go __away__" __she __whispered__, __her __voice __breaking__. __Great__, __I __made __her __cry__. __Way __to __go __Iggy__. "__Please __Nudge__, __I __didn__'__t __mean __it__, __I __swear__" __I __begged__. "__Sure __Iggy__, __you __didn__'__t __mean __to __let __it __slip __that __my __face __is __the __reason __you __went __blind__. __I __knew __I __was __ugly__, b__ut __that __was __uncalled __for__" __she __sobbed__. "__Nudge __you __have __to __believe __me __when __I __say __I __didn__'__t __mean __it __like __that__" __I __said__. __I __hadn__'__t __meant __to __say __it __out__loud __either__. "__Whatever __Iggy__" __she __sniffed__. __I __sighed__, __it __was __now __or __never__. "__Do __you __want __to __hear __how __I __really __became __blind__?" __I __asked __softly__. __I __heard __her __sniff __then __get __up __and __unlock __her __door__. __Without __saying __anything __she __went __and __sat __on __her __bed __and __I __followed __her __and __sat __down __next __to __her__. "__So __you __know __how __no __one __knows __how __it __really __happened__? __Well __I __guess __it__'__s __time __you __found __out__" __I __sighed__. "__Well __when __we __were __at __the __school __they __were __thinking __about __trying __new __experiments __on __us__. __When __I __was __about__ 8 __and __you __were __about__ 5 __they __decided __to __try __and __enchant __our __eyesight__. __They __needed __a __guinea __pig __though__, __someone __to __test __it __on __first__. __Max __and __Fang __were __too __important__, __Gazzy __was __just __a __baby __and __Angel __wasn__'__t __born __yet__. __They __thought __I __might __be __of __importance __so __they __picked __you__. __As __kids __you __were __my __best__friend__. __M y__cage __was __in __between __yours __and __Fang__, __and __we __all __know __what __a __great __talker __he __is__. __Even __though __I __was __only__ 8, __I __knew __you __were __the __best __thing __that __would __ever __happen __to __me__. __You __were __so __beautiful __Nudge__. __Your __beautiful __brown __eyes __and __gorgeous __smile__. __I __loved __you__. __So __when __they __came __for __you__I __kicked __and __screamed __until __they __had __no __choice __but __to __take __me __instead__. __Your __face __was __the __last __thing __I __ever __saw__. __The __next __time __I __opened __my __eyes__, __I __saw __nothing__, __but __it __was __worth __it__" __I __whispered__. __It __was __silent __for __a __minute __as __Nudge __swallowed __the __truth__. __It __continued __to __be __silent __and __my __heart __sunk __as __I__realized __I __probably __just __blew __it__, __that __she __didn__'__t __feel __the __same __way__, __my __love __was __mute__. __All __of __a __sudden __I __felt __the __bed __move __and __Nudge __moved __closer __and __kissed __me__. "__Thank __you __Iggy__. __I __love __you __too__" __she __whispered __and __I __kissed __her __back__._


End file.
